


We all look the same when we turn off the light

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all look the same when we turn off the light

It’s one in the morning, and Natasha is unable to sleep, consumed with thoughts of the two women next to her. It’s one of  _ those _ nights, apparently. Still, this is a much better cause of insomnia than the usual culprits. 

She’s loathe to wake either of them up, though. They look so peaceful, and god knows none of them have gotten enough sleep lately. So Natasha slips her hand between her legs to take care of it herself, hoping that her imagination will be sufficient for now. She can feel Pepper and Maria’s warmth on either side of her, though, and it’s driving her a little nuts. 

Natasha keeps her movements minimal, and she gets about halfway there before the movements wake Maria up. When Maria murmurs a sleepy “Nat?”, all she can manage in response is a half moan, her finger tracing idle circles against her clit. When Maria wakes up a little, she realizes what Natasha’s doing, and then her lips are on Natasha’s. Natasha moans into her mouth, using her free hand to pull her close. 

Maria’s hand slips under Natasha’s shirt, cupping her breast, and then they hear a muffled “Mm?” from Pepper on Natasha’s other side. Then there’s a soft “Oh - “ when Pepper catches on, and if the room weren’t so dark, Natasha is sure that she could see Pepper blushing. Maria kisses down her jawbone and along her neck now, and moves Natasha’s hand so her own can take its place between her legs. Natasha’s wondering if this is some sort of dream, because this is the best way to spend early morning hours.

“Come here, Pep,” Maria murmurs against Natasha’s neck. She then lifts her head to catch Pepper in a kiss, and Natasha is rapt, watching their two silhouettes while Maria’s hand increases its pace between her legs. They’re all tangled up together now, and to Natasha’s dismay, Maria slips her hand out of her pajamas, moving to touch Pepper instead. Natasha lets out a soft whine. 

“I was  _ almost _ there, Maria,” Natasha says, squirming and resisting the temptation to slip her hand between her legs again. She can see Maria palming between Pepper’s legs outside of the silk of her nightgown, and then her hand darts under, slipping into Pepper’s panties. Pepper lets out a little gasp, and Natasha feels like she’s going to come undone just watching the two of them go at it. For a bit of revenge, she slips her hand into Maria’s boxers now, not even bothering to go slow this time. Maria moans, and her hips buck into Natasha’s hand, much to Natasha’s satisfaction. Her core positively  _ aches _ now, and she’s hoping one of them will have mercy on her.

Finally, Pepper’s hand finds its way between Natasha’s legs, and she slips two fingers into Natasha, her thumb pressing rough circles against Natasha’s clit. She’s so wound up from watching the two of them that it barely takes a minute for her to come,  _ hard,  _ when Pepper curls her fingers inside her. She lets out a wordless cry, briefly losing her focus on the hand between Maria’s legs. When she starts moving it again, it’s not long before Maria and Pepper both follow suit, and Natasha nearly comes again from watching them unravel like that. 

When they come down from the aftershocks and settle down together again, it’s with the initial intent to sleep. Natasha, however, isn’t satisfied, and stifles another squirm. It’s not  _ fair  _ how hot the two of them are, and it always gets her riled up again. This time, Maria catches her squirm, and smirks. She moves to gently ease Natasha’s pajama pants away, and then positions herself between Natasha’s legs. She presses a line of kisses along Natasha’s inner thigh, and murmurs against the skin.

“Ready for round two?”

“ _ God,  _ yes.”  __

 


End file.
